What is This Life For
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Song Fic to Kryptonite. HYxRP. Angsty.


What is this life for?  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing save the title, idea, and pen name. So keep your money grubbing lawyers off of my back before I sik my flying monkeys on you!!!  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
  
He flew around the colonies, completing his misions. His life was meaningless. Nothing to live for save the mission. But even the length of his life in a mission was expendable. His thoughts crowded in his head as he crashed into the inviting arms of Mother Earth, her cool waters hugged his body.  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
  
His mind returned, hearing the soft padding of bare feet on the sand. His eyes opened to see a young girl looking intently at his face. He cringed away. The paramedics arrived in an ambulance, sirens blaring. His head shot up. He bolted toward the slowing vehicle. As the paramedics exited the ambulance, he looked once more at the girl he would remember for the rest of his life. He jumped into the vehicle and drove off into the horrizon. She merely smiled.  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
  
He had seen so many battles. The world had aquired a bloodlust he had never before seen. He had broken the heart of the girl he never would forget. His soul was tainted, his hands were stained, and yet, he wanted to be saved. Saved by her. So he looked up into the sky and sighed. Another battlefield. This time, though, it was a cold desolate tundra called Antarctica.  
  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
He was so lonely. The battle he engaged in did not occupy space enough for his thoughts to drift from her. The look in her blue eyes as she bandaged his arm up. The loving, caring eyes. There was a friendship brewing. Shaky and precarious, but a bond none the less. He wanted desperately for a release, whether it be from life, pain, or her. He wanted a closure, somehow.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
He landed right back in her arms. Never admitting it, but loving her care. Everyone thought he was crazy, but she stood by him. He had promised to protect her. Her life kept him alive, but she would never know. He kept her tied to him with mystery and sex appeal, but he was so much more. She bandaged him when harmed and helped him when needed, but let him go when he had to go. But they would always be tied together by some strong, undeniable force.  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
  
She would confide in him all her hopes and dreams unknowingly. She thought aloud so many times, "Would he catch me if I jumped?" And he would smile, knowing she needed him. But when he was not there she would slowly fall from grace. Innevitably, he would always pick her back up. But she took for granted his strength.  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
  
She stood before the grand council, giving yet another speech. He stood in the back ground, watching intently. In the corner he saw the distinct glint of shining nickel from the barrel of an old single action .45. He sprung to her side. His arms wraped around her and pulled her behind him. He gazed down on the beauty in his arms, savoring the moment. His lips gently caressed her own before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, staining her white dress. His eyes closed slowly, knowing his princess was safe.  
  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  
She paced in the waiting room. The doctor emerged, his eyes containing some unknown message. He smiled at her saying that it was too early to tell. She nodded and ran to his room. His limp body was hooked to the whiring and beeping machines. It was truely depressing to see her perfect soldier in this form. She collapsed in the chair next to his bed and she just held his hand. She slept right through his waking and kissing her forehead. His writing her a note. His staring. His breathing growing ragged. His body growing weaker. She woke. He smiled faintly, handing her a small box. Inside was an annaversary ring. Her face lit up. He coughed. "Relena, I'm so sorry. I have to leave you now. I promise, I will always protect you. I may not be here with you, but I will always love you," he smiled weakly. She smiled with tears in her eyes, knowing what he said was true. He placed his hand gently on her stomach, feeling his son kick for the first time.  
  
  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
  
His heartbeat faded, feeling the young child kick. His eyes slowly closed as he kissed his wife for the last time. Tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want to die now," he whispered to her. She smiled saying, if it was his time she would bear this pain. She would raise their child in love. she cradled his broken body in her arms. His breathing slowed and his body grew limp. And he died there in the arms if the woman who loved him so well.  
"You will always be my superman, always," she whispered and kissed his forehead gently. She placed his body back down on the cool linnen sheets. She held her head high and walked out of the room crying silently. As she reached the comfort of her friends and family she fell and cried. She cried over the loss of her soul. But a force lifted her chin to show her a fading outline, if only for a moment, of her husband telling her to be strong because her was still with her. She wiped away her tears, ran outside, plucked a single red rose from the bush and carried it back to his cold body. She laid it gently on his chest and left. "Goodbye darling. I will see you oneday," she whispered, closing the heavy metal door behind her. Somewhere a lone shadow with raggedy hair smiled and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Yeah!  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
A.N: Sorry about that. I loved the song and the idea, but it wasn't gonna be a sad story till I started writing.  



End file.
